My Soldier
by Tiggergirl68
Summary: Sakura's husband has gone to war and is left with their son Taro. Just a drabble.


"Mommy, what's wrong?" A young boy appeared in the door way rubbing his eyes sleepily.

The pink haired woman, to which he spoke, wiped her tear stained eyes hurriedly and looked at the boy with a smile. "Nothing, don't worry. Anyway what are you doing up at this time! I sent you to bed. It's now" She looked at the clock on the bed side table. "12 O'clock! At night!"

Taro looked up at his mother though his long, raven bangs. The pair's twin emerald eyes met as he spoke. "I was asleep promise! I just heard you talking on the phone and then I heard you crying. I just wanted to see if you were okay. Because Daddy made me promise that I was to look after you! And I always take my job seriously! I can't let Daddy down. I have to be as strong as him on day!" Taro stared at Sakura with determined eyes. She knew that look; it was the look she used when she wanted to do her job well.

Sakura gestured that he should join her on the bed, and he did so.

Taro loved his parent's bed. Whenever he had nightmares he would run to their bed room and climb between the two of them.

That was where he felt safe. He smoothed the sheets with his slender fingers, feeling the soft cotton between them. Both mother and son sat there for a moment.

"Mommy wh-" Sakura shushed him and gathered him in a warm embrace. She stroked his hair gently, savouring the feeling. It reminded her so much of her husband's hair. The Spikes at the back and the long strands at the front. And it all being the shade of the sky at night.

Taro was her husband's miniature, except for his eyes. Taro had her eyes.

Every now and then when she looked at them she saw herself. But then that would be replaced with him... all over again. Oh, she missed him. So very much. She felt tears rush to her eyes all over again. She tried to swallow them. She had to be strong. She had to; for Taro. She squeezed him tighter.

"Taro, oh Taro" She cooed "I want you to remember something..." He nodded for her to continue. "I love you so much, so does your Daddy." Taro looked at her and smiled.

"Love you too Mom." He rubbed his eyes, he was very tired.

"Come on little man. Let's get you to bed." She picked him and started towards the door.

"I'm not little! I'm six, nearly seven!" He retorted. As they walked though the large hall way towards his bed room.

"Okay, Okay, big man. How's that?" Sakura opened her son's bedroom door and walked inside, still cradling him in her arms.

Sakura got no reply to her question, though she never expected one. Taro had fallen asleep at last. She placed him gently under is blue covers and tucked them up to his chin. She kissed his forehead stroking his hair out of his face. Taro's face was perfect just like his fathers. Sakura walked towards the door. Just as she turned off the she heard a mumbled voice.

"Love you... Mom... Love you...Dad..."

"Love you too, Taro" She said to the pitch black room as she closed the door.

She strode back to her bed room and let the tears fall. She sat cross legged on the bed looking at the pictures of her family. Herself, Taro, Naruto and... Him...

Her talk with Naruto had helped. He comes over every night now and if he can't make it he calls. Sakura smiled remembering how Taro had called him Uncle Naru one night.

He was always there for them. Always. Whenever she needed the littlest thing he was there every time she called. He was like her brother. A big annoying, lovable brother.

She picked up a picture, a picture of her love, that she kept on her bedside table. She missed him. But he was doing his duty. Saving his country and all. Damm the war. Damm the war. She wanted him back. She loved him. Two and a half months he had been gone.

She remembered the night before he left. They were up all night. She remembered the words he whispered in her ear. The feeling of his touch as he caressed her bare skin. His amazing smell as their limbs intertwined. The look in his eyes as he said he loved her, with all his heart, he had said.

Sakura's hand self-consciously went to her stomach. It was two weeks after he left that she found out she was pregnant. She missed her period, and she never does. He doesn't even know yet, let alone Naruto and Taro. She wasn't even showing yet, thank god, she doesn't want others to know yet. She wanted him to know first. It wasn't right that anyone else should know first. It was his child. His baby.

She was so scared. Of course she had Naruto and Taro. But Taro is only a child, he doesn't understand.

And Naruto passed out when he saw Taro for the first time, let alone go through everything else.

She needed him so much. She needed him when she has to go maternity shopping, crib shopping. When she goes to the hospital to get check-ups. When she gets the scans. When she gets the first contractions. When they come into the world.

The tears flowed freely now. She laid her head down on the soft pillow and sobbed. The tears socking the sheets. Staining them with mascara.

She fell asleep clutching his picture to her chest. She dreamt of him. Her friend. Her husband. Her true love.

Her Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
